


Love

by maria_soederberg



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Damien and Stella go into a club together where Damien goes very often. They play Damien’s renewed game of Truth or Dare. Many information get revealed, but also information about feelings. Will the truth ruin their friendship?





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Stella Simons
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 13 minutes

Stella and Damien enter Archer and Hopps. Chandeliers hang from the ceiling, and there are classy leather booths lined across the room. Damien leads Stella to the bar. The bartender comes to them.

“Back already, Nazario? What’re you moping about this time?"

Damien sighs. "Not you too..." The bartender laughs and pats Damien on the shoulder, a clear camaraderie between them.

Afterwards, the bartender turns to Stella. "I’m Flynn. Not sure if you remember me, but I was your waiter during brunch a few weeks ago. Packed day, not allowed to chat up customers in that restaurant, all the jazz." He smiles at Stella. After Stella thought for a second, she responds: "I remember. I’m Stella."

Stella and Damien take their seats. "So, any deep dark secrets about Damien you’re willing to share, Flynn?"

Damien’s eyes visibly widen for a second.

“Nope. Bartender’s code of conduct. Tough you’d be more than welcome to pry... if you can beat Damien at the Nazario Chug."

Damien sighs again. "Why? Why you would bring up the Nazario Chug?"

Stella looks between them both. “What’s that?”

Flynn grabs a bottle of Bacardi from the middle shelf, two glasses, and a slim deck of cards.

“Two Dark N’Stormy’s coming up."

Damien sighs loudly.

“You take the top card. Black means dare, red means truth. If you fail or want to dodge your task, you drink according to the number on the card. I’d suggest not playing a game named after me. But seeing you do a few dares would make me feel better."

Stella smiles. "Then I’ll go first." Stella flips the top card and reveals five diamonds.

Damien looks at her card. "Looks like truth... How are things going with Hayden?" He doesn’t know why he asked that, maybe out of curiosity?

Don’t fool yourself Damien. You love her that’s why you ask it.

“Hayden and I are getting along. But I’m still keeping my guard up. I have the feelings something is off, and he seems too good to be true at times." Stella responds looking in her glass.

“I’ve said this before, and I’ll say it again. Anyone who seems too good to be true probably is.”

Damien, look at her sad face. How can you make her feel even more doubtful? Idiot!

“But if you’re happy... I am happy."

Stella looks up into his brown eyes. "Thank you, Damien."

After looking in his eyes for a while she looks down hiding her blushing. “Your turn.”

Damien takes a card and looks on it and sighs. "Three of Clubs, and black means dare. You’re gonna make me embarrass myself, aren’t you?" He looks at Stella who beams.

“Thoroughly.”

“And how is that supposed to help?”

“You’ll see." She thinks for a second and then speaks her dare "I dare you to yell a long list of compliments about me, including how hot I am." She smirks at Damien.

“Don’t hold back.”

Damien finishes his glass in one go... and stands on the bar counter. Stella is confused, he drank the shot, but he still does the dare? Is it still the game now?

“Good evening everyone...”

A few people turn to look at him, but others merely bristle.

“Good evening, everyone. May I have your attention, please?" Damien looks around over the people.

A reluctant hush falls across the room. Stella looks shocked around. "I’d like to take a moment to celebrate my friend who’s here with me tonight." He looks at her and loses the smile on his face. He seems more serious now.

As he speaks further, he never leaves her hazel eyes. “Stella is the most brilliant, funny and not to mention the hottest person in this room. So, cheers to my friend Stella, whom I adore very much."

More than you know.

He leaves her face and raises his glasses with everyone else in this room. Damien jumps down with a grin.

He looks at her with a grin. "Happy?”

Stella starts to smile too and leaves his eyes.

“Definitely.”

He said it so serious. Is there more? But if he wants me, why should he look for a perfect match? And we are just best friends. He always said that.

“Did I or did I not make you smile? Just a bit?”

“No need to rub it in." Damien laughs.

Stella takes another card and reveals another dare. "Payback time." He scans the room for a second.

But before he can say a dare Flynn interrupts. “Kiss him,” Flynn says with a smile.

Stella looks at Flynn and also Damien looks at him quite shocked. "Dare is Dare.” Flynn takes a glass and cleans it.

Stella turns her face to Damien, her heart beats fast in her chest. It’s like everyone in this room could hear it. Damien looks at Stella and swallows visibly. Stella stands up and goes over to Damien, never leaving his gaze.

As she stands in front of him, she takes a deep breath and cups his face and kisses him. Damien puts his hands on her waist and pulls her closer. She deepens the kiss and Damien kisses her back. Flynn smiles and turns around and murmurs "Finally."

 

Stella and Damien kiss for a while. As they break, they gaze into each other’s eyes. Damien doesn’t let her go.

“That made my night." Damien strokes her cheek.

“Cheer up mission, completed." She doesn’t move out of his arms.

The air around Damien and Stella changed. Before it was an easy, funny atmosphere now it changed into a warm, sparkling atmosphere.

“Back to the game?” Damien whispers.

Stella nods and goes out of his embrace, feeling cold immediately. They play for a few rounds, nearly finishing three-quarters of the Bacardi together.

“Hey, you two. Damien’s on his best behaviour, I hope." Flynn interrupts.

“You’d think" Stella answers cheerfully.

Flynn shuffles the cards and offers the deck to Damien, a mischievous look on his face. Damien reveals a Queen of Hearts and glares at Flynn.

“Seriously?”

Stella looks between them bewildered. "Why? Is that like twelve mandatory tequila shot?"

Flynn let out a little laugh. "I’m afraid the card for that would read Alcohol Poisoning. It’s a special draw. Can’t be skipped. And the question must revolve around one’s love life."

Stella's eyes widen. "Oooh.”

Flynn smiles “You’re welcome." Flynn refills your near-empty drinks and leaves you with a wink.

“So...”

Come, Stella just find out now. It’s your chance.

“Do you love me?" Stella looks at him how he breathes in and swallows. He looks into his glass and whispers

“yes, I do." Damien closes his eyes.

“Someone’s getting tipsy?”

He opens his eyes and looks into her eyes. "No. I really do.”

“Why did you never tell me?”

“Well, my last relationship was a crash and burn. With a few more intense variables added in.”

“Meaning?”

“Do you really want to know?"

Stella just nods.

“She was my partner when I worked at NYPD. Fierce, incredibly smart." He makes a little pause.

“Difficult... some would say. But she had a soft spot for me and vice versa. We worked together for Interpol overseas, and it was good... for a while." He takes a sip of his drink.

“Then our case went south. I was shipped back home, and she had a choice. Me or the job." He sighs.

“I... I really thought she’d choose me for a second." He looks away from his glass to Stella.

“But can’t say I am too disappointed though.”

After a short break he continues. "Since what Eros is selling would likely end in alimony, palimony or me staking out strangers on a fire escape.” He looks shocked.

“Not for you, though, I hope.”

Stella sighs. "Nice safe. Eros has got stats and science, but they don’t know you, Damien. You’re a good guy... and an even better friend, who I feel in love with, but never told you. I always hoped I would be the right person for you." She looks down to her hands.

Damien stands up and grabs her chin carefully and gazes into her eyes for a second.

“Then I guess my perfect match is the best friend huh?"

Stella looks up to him and nods.

"It’s getting late, I bring you home."

Stella looks disappointed. "Sure.”

“You okay?”

“Well I don’t want the night to end Damien."

He looks at her. "Then let us not end the night. Wanna come over to my apartment?” Damien suggests.

“Yes, I’d love to." Stella stands up and goes out of the bar.

“Wow, it got cold outside." Stella noticed.

Damien comes out and puts off his jacket and puts it around her. "Thank you." Stella hugs his arm and together they walk in a peaceful silence to his apartment.

In his apartment, Stella looks around. “You don’t have many photos."

Damien looks to her from the kitchen. “Yeah I know." Damien comes over to her. “Tea?”

Stella smiles and thanks to him. Together they sit down on the sofa.

“Did you mean what you said in the bar?" Damien asks carefully. “

I did mean every word I said. I love you Damien for a very long time.”

“And Hayden?”

“I wanted to forget you. You are my best friend and I didn’t want to destroy that. I didn’t want to pay the price of losing you. So, I went out with Hayden in hope to lose the feelings towards you. But it didn’t work. How did you feel about me going out with Hayden?”

“I was dying inside. But I told you if you are happy, I am happy." Damien looks into her eyes and she does the same. "I love you, Stella. I want you to be mine." Damien whispers and strokes one streak behind her ear.

She closes her eye feeling the warm touch of his hand on her cheek. As she opens the eyes again Damien is close to her face.

“I wanna kiss you," Damien whispers.

“Then do it." She whispers back.

He puts his hands in her neck and pulls her closer and kissing her with more passion now. After they shared the feelings he doesn’t hold back and basically, he doesn’t want that. Stella put one hand in his hair and with the other one, she holds the cup of tea. Damien’s tongue skips above her lips; Stella opens her mouth and their tongues exploring each other mouths. Damien takes her cup and puts it on the table beside him and pulls Stella closer. Stella starts to straddle him without breaking the kiss. As she moves her hips Damien moans quietly in her mouth. Stella can feel him hardening underneath the fabric of his jeans.

“I want you Damien," Stella whispers in between the kisses.

“Let’s move to my bedroom?”

“Mhm," She kisses him again.

Damien picks her up and walks over to his bedroom, but never stops kissing her.

 

Carefully he lays her down on his bed and hovers over her.

“Are you sure Stella?”

“Yes, I am." Damien kisses her neck, while she strokes through his hair.

“Damien..." She moans.

Damien opens slowly her blouse, kissing every new exposed skin, making her moan underneath her. The moan of her is from now on Damien’s favourite sound; he never thought he could get this turned on by her moans. He never imagined to ever hearing her moan.

Damien pulls her blouse off and opens her bra with only one hand while Stella opens his tie and shirt. She strokes above his muscles and stops on his lower abdomen. She gazes into his eyes and starts to stroke him through the fabric of his jeans.

Damien closes his eyes and moans. "If you won’t stop, I won’t hold on any longer," Damien says in a raspy voice.

She pulls him closer on his belt. "Take me Damien. Show me how much you want me." Stella says in a dominant voice.

Damien groans and puts down his jeans while Stella puts down her pants.

“You are so beautiful Stella." Damien strokes her legs and her lower abdomen. He starts to kiss her inner thighs and kissing up and stops before her most sensitive spot, looking up to her.

“You don’t have to do –"

Damien crushes his lips on her core before she can even finish the sentence. After she arches her back, he adds two fingers and pushes them in and out.

“Damien!" Stella moans his names, stroking through his hair. “I am close.”

Damien doesn’t stop and feels her reaching her peak around his finger. After she came down, he hovers over her, she can feel his hardening on her entrance. He looks into her eyes.

“You are so sexy when you moan my name. And you taste so good baby." Damien whispers and starts to kiss her.

As he kisses her, he enters her slowly. At the feeling of Damien inside of her and Stella around him they both moan. After he let her adjust, he starts to move slowly, holding her close.

She puts her legs around his waist and looking into his eyes. "You feel so good, Damien.” Stella moans as he hits the right spot. He kisses her neck, her collarbone and her lips.

Damien can feel her tighten around him. "Come again, Stella." He moans and moves faster.

The moment Stella reaches her peak she almost screams his name. She has the feeling to see stars. She grabs the sheets around her and arches her back. Short after Stella Damien comes inside of her.

As he moved out each other’s peaks he stops moving and gazing into her eyes. "I love you," Damien admits.

“I love you too Damien." He lays beside her, pulling a blanket above them, while she cuddles on him.

“You didn’t use a condom?"

Damien eyes widen. "Shit. I am sorry." Damien gets nervous.

“Relax. I am on birth control. And I didn’t mind." She strokes the tiny hairs on his chest you can barely see.

“Are you okay Stella?"

She looks up and beams. "I am. This is what makes me happy. You and Me. I am just tired now." Stella chuckles.

“Then sleep now.”

“Is it okay for me to stay?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t let you go now." Damien admits.

Together they both fall asleep in each other arms, finally revealing their real feelings.


End file.
